


A game you cannot win

by Icarus_Flew



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, No noncon, Smut, no poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew
Summary: George Washington wasn't the first president, but he sure as hell lead America to win the war, with loyal soldiers, such as John Graves Simcoe, by his side. Now, he is over fourty years old with no heirs or lovers, and he is lonely, when his dear friend Philip Schuyler complains about his omegan spinster son who will never find a husband. George has been close to the Schuyler family for years, but never has there been an opportunity for him to meet Philip's son. He says that he would be glad to solve that problem of Philip's and a deal is sealed. Alas, turns out that Alexander does... really not wish to marry, and when he does, he is not fond of being a sweet husband. Will the couple ever trust eachother?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John André, Alexander Hamilton/John Graves Simcoe, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler/Martha Washington, Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Rachel Faucette Buck & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786)
Kudos: 5





	A game you cannot win

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so, this chapter is just character introductions, i'll publish the first chapter pretty soon, pls comment if you like the concept or have any other characters you'd like to see-

Main characters :

Alexander Hamilton/Schuyler/Washington-

Omega.King of hearts, in a methaphorical sense. Powerful in right hands, you want to keep him if you have him, but he can ultimately cost you the game.Alexander is twenty years old, and his birthday was the day before he met George. Compared to every other character, he is a child and it is evident in his actions and personality. Alexander is loud, stubborn, his mood changes easily and he cannot keep his hands away from a shiny toy. He is prideful of his favorite toys, such as Versailles and Olympos, he doesn’t let go of old toys even after they are far beyond what’s worth keeping, such as the jar of simcoe’s ashes and he wants the toy he knows he cannot have-George. But being young, loud and stubborn does not make him stupid. He is a bit naive, sure, dreaming of love and a better world and sweet kisses, but he is not stupid. He has slit throats and boiled poison before. He has seen the worst of crimes. He is perfectly aware that his place in the world is not sure. When he was adopted by Schuylers, his position relied only on Philip’s stubbornness. When he married George, he immediately knew that his position was more unsure than ever before,that the ice underneath him could break any second. He knew that George could easily replace him with another omega, he knew that George was using him for something and the fact that he didn’t know what he was being used for made it worse, he knew that his husband did not love him and that he had no hope of being loved. But he had hope, in the tiny jar with simcoe’s ashes, into which he had hidden the key to the house Simcoe had left him. He still wanted to get revenge for Simcoe’s death. And he mourned for Simcoe every day, in early mornings before his husband woke. His mourning was his and only his.

George Washington-

Alpha.George Washington has many different sides. To the public, he is the general, the one that lead them to win. To the servants and his men, he is their strict yet just boss. And to Alexander, he is many different things. He is the husband who does not love him, and yet goes to great lengths to save him and keep him happy. He is the only alpha who can make him want to submit, to beg for him in the bedroom. He is the business partner to whom Alexander trades his soul and body, and who somehow manages to offer a fair price for what is most precious to Alexander-his freedom. And to Benjamin? He is nearly everything, and he is the fruit hanging off the tree in front of Tantalus, so sweet, everything he wants, and yet he will never be allowed to touch.

Benjamin Tallmadge- Omega.To Alexander? A mysterious enemy, a whore who has come to take his husband away,someone who will laugh at him when he is laying on ground and yet seems to think that Alexander is a match for George. To his husband? Nothing more than a punching bag. To George? He is Tantaluses fruits to George just as much as George is that to him.

Side characters:  
Martha Dandridge Custis (imagining her as adjoa andoh):

Alpha.George’s best friend since forever and she is the friend everyone needs. She bullies George slightly, interferes with his plans, absolutely does not care when he wants her to fuck off and knows that he will still love her and that there is no questioning of the fact that if she needs George, he will be by her side. Has an omega, does not particularly feel bad for caring deeply about Angelica Schuyler’s rather fitting dresses.

Angelica Schuyler:

Alpha.Alexander’s overly caring sister, but caring about him does not mean that she will agree to whatever he wants. Has an omega and supports any movement for omegan rights, is highly educated and mostly likes her role in high society. Is absolutely smitten by Lady Dandridge, holy shit Alexander, why didn’t you tell me your shitty future husband has hot friends-

Philip Schuyler:Alpha Alexander’s adoptive father. Does not love him or any of his kids in a matter of fact, but he is constantly deeply impressed by them and provides Alexander with whatever the boy asks for as long as he is under his care. Arranged his marriage to Washington.

John Laurens: AlphaA stubborn rich boy foolishly in love with Alexander Hamilton, who could not care less for him but still gives him attention in hopes of having someone to rely on when his husband leaves

John Graves Simcoe: Alpha.Alexander's lover, stubborn guy who adores the dark haired omega more than anything, really wants a family, dies quickly, Alex is attached to his ashes.

John Andre:Alpha. Alexander's other lover. Alexander rejects him when he is trying to save Alexander from marrying George.

Thomas Stevens:Beta. Alexander Hamilton’s might or might not be biological father, helped Alexander get adopted by Schuylers so he could leave the Hamilton household. Oh, and he’s a pirate captain

Ned Stevens:Alpha Alexander Hamilton’s childhood best friend, might be brother, one of the last islanders to talk to Alexander before he left Nevis, Thomas Stevens’s eldest son.

James Hamilton Jr:Alpha. Alexander’s brother with absolutely no idea of where his lil bro is.

James Hamilton Sr: Alpha.shitty dad, fuck him.


End file.
